


Star light

by thegangseey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, astronomer!cas, otherworldly!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangseey/pseuds/thegangseey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel liked watching the stars, it fascinated him the way they were always constant, even when his world around him was changing constantly. He had charted star patterns and constellations for almost as long as he could remember. His grandmother used to tell him about starbeings who protected the Earth from darkness. But, Castiel had never put to much belief into these fables he was told as a young child, that is until one night the star that he had called his as a child suddenly disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing that I have ever posted so feedback and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I'm thinking this will only be a one-shot but I might right extra later if I end up really liking it. Thanks for reading:)

_Castiel climbed onto his grandmothers lap snuggling into her chest and looking up at her with his big blue eyes full of wonder. Story time was always his favorite it was what he looked forward to each night before bed, and tonight was no different. "What do you want me to tell you about tonight Castiel?" She asked the young boy smiling down at him fondly. "Where did the stars come from? Mommy said they were guardians that watched over us."_  
  
_His grandmother sighed. "Your mother was right, in the early days of creation there was a great battle. Demons were trying to spread their darkness over the newly formed Earth, and they would have if it hadn't been for the starbeings. Great warriors of light that fought hard to keep the Earth pure and drive away the darkness. Although they succeeded in their mission they feared that the darkness would attempt to return to finish its job of poisoning the Earth. So the starbeings took up places in the sky to keep guard, and they still shine bright to this day as a warning to others that we are under their protection."_  
  
_Castiel thought about his new found knoledge for a moment before grinning and running to the balcony throwing open the doors. He climbed up on a chair and leaned against the railing staring up at the sky. A bright star caught his eye and he smiled pointing at it excitedly. "That ones mine! That's my star." Castiel said proudly to his grandmother. "Oh and what is your stars name?" She asked him with a smile. He contemplated it for a moment before nodding his head as if he was sure he had the perfect name and answered "Dean, my Dean."_  
  
  Castiel liked watching the stars, it fascinated him the way they were always constant, even when his world around him was changing constantly. He had charted star patterns and constellations for almost as long as he could remember. His grandmother used to tell him about starbeings who protected the Earth from darkness. But, Castiel had never put to much belief into these fables he was told as a young child, that is until one night the star that he had claimed his as a young boy suddenly disappeared. 

Dean had been watching over Castiel ever since he claimed him as his own. This is why he finally found himself (after a lot of encouragement from Sam) flying down to see his human. Appearing behind the baffled astronomer watching him for only a moment before silently making his way around the room curiously picking things up as he went, inspecting them, then placing them back quietly. He was surprised that his human was still oblivious to his presence. 

Castiel blinked a couple of times and then looked back up at the place the star should be. What happened? It had been there only a moment ago stars didn't just disappear they erupted in big explosions of energy and that was after billions of years this star was no where near that old. There was no possible way that it could just vanish as if it was never there. Maybe there were clouds he hadn't noticed, maybe something he wasn't seeing was blocking it's light. Yes, that had to be it. He froze his train of thought interrupted as he heard the loud clanging sound of something being dropped to the floor.

Dean silently cursed as a teacup he had been inspecting dropped to the ground and shattered into millions of pieces. "Who are you?" he heard the voice that must only belong to his human ring through his ears. He looked up only to be met by blue eyes as bright as the stars themselves.

"You don't know who I am?" 

"No and I suggest you get out of my house before I call the cops." Castiel said his voice wavering slightly.

"I intend you no harm. I'm Dean, your Dean."

 


End file.
